papertinefandomcom-20200213-history
Papertine 2: The Super Saber
' BY SF JOHNF' THE SUPER SABER BY TOMMY This is bad! very bad! Papertine is back and may BURN UP YODA AND ALL THE ORIGAMI IN THE SCHOOL!!!!!! We’ll get to that. So we where in class for science,and Mr. Snider told us that we had 2 projects to do. then he gave us all bottles of flame proof gel. I saw Jacob spray some on a paper lightsaber. I watched him and when we left class he took the bottle. Then he went to the sandbox and dug up PAPERTINE’S BOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He sprayed him with flame proof gel, and lit his lightsaber on fire!!!!!!!!!! He ran to the intercom and called all the remaining stormtroopers to come to the slide. then he did the amazing. He went up to Harvey and and tried to slash origami anakin! Harvey ran off and it looked like he ran to the classroom. the bell rang and we went home. I talked to dwight. He said he had a plan. Origami kit fisto and the imperial guard BY Tommy Dwight had given me a origami kit fisto and yoda said that papertine’s new apprentice would attack me with his army. I wondered who it was. I went to school and at recess I had a note on my desk. It said “meet me in the bathroom” it was from papertine’s apprentice. I went to the bath room and saw the apprentice. He had 2 lightsabers with to red guards by him. It was KELLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “meet your doom tommy!” he slashed at kit fisto. i blocked it . I took out the red guard and slashed so hard that on of his light sabers fell off. Kellen grabbed his lightsaber and sith lord. “Darth cadeus will be your demise!!!!!!” said kellen. With him sided with jacob the war was harder…… Tommy and harvey vs kellen by Harvey(with help from tommy) Tommy told me about jacob and kellen. I told him we need to team up and take him down. I folded a mace windu. Kellen said to meet him at the baseball field. We went there and i saw 5 kids with red guards and kellen with darth cadeus. I told tommy to get kellen. I went to the first guard. I blocked his spear but had to doge another. mace kicked one making it fall off. I did a spin and that took out 2. The 4th hit me. It didn’t knock me off. I took out the other 2. I turned around. Kellen had his saber right above kit fisto. It was so close i stuck my light saber i front of the blow. That gave tommy time to knock down darth cadeus. I grabed him. Kellen had ran off. I saw that if we connected the unfoled red guards and darth cadeus, there was a map to where jacob was! It read “YOU HAVE BEAT KELLEN. THAT MEANS THE HYPNOTIC SPELL I PUT ON HIM BROKE. TELL DWIGHT TO BRING YODA TO FIGHT ME. IF HE DOESN’T I WILL BURN UP HIS YODA AND YOUR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” This. Means. WAR! The final battle by Tommy Wow. That. Was. Epic. What happened was,I told Dwight and he said that he would not do it. “He’ll burn down the school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I said! Then we saw a fire truck drive towards mcqaurie!!!! I jumped on my bike and dwight got on his. We caught up to the truck and I jumped on the top. I saw zack with a new Darth Cadeus. I fought him with kit fisto. He dropped cadeus and jumped on to some grass. We got to mcqaurie and it was on fire!!!!!! We ran in and saw Jacob and papertine seting the school on fire!!! We deiced to fight him. I slashed him in the body but he dodged it. Dwight got yoda and began to throw paper at him. He blocked each ball as the fell to the ground. He tried to uppercut dwight but missed. Then he was about to hit dwight when he saw that the paper dwight threw at him made a circle of fire around him!!! I grabbed him and we ran out. Jacob saw papertine was on fire!!! He ripped off the burning part and threw it on the ground. Then dwight examined the scrap. He grabbed papertine. He quickly unfolded it an re folded it into some thing else. “Tommy,” said Dwight. He showed me the origami. “this Was the first origami anakin’s paper!!!!” He ran to harvey’s house and put it in the mailslot. Everything was back to normal, for now……. McQuarrie was fixed in a week and jacob wasn’t caught. But at least we got a long break while to school was fixed Characters McQuarrie Dwight Tharp Tommy Lomax Kellen Campbell Sara Bolt Jacob Minch Harvey Cunningham Origami Yoda Papertine Origami Anakin Fortune Wookiee Han Foldo Origami Captain Rex Starcreaser Ryan Origami Jedi Bob Darth Yoda Tolkien Peter Sam Frankie Boyd Peyton Elijah Malcolm DT John Ian Xarl Aragorn Paris Jack Frodo BAGgins Samwise Gami Origami Balrog OriGollum Uruk-Gami Orkigami Origami Saruman Origami Wormtongue Origami Elrond OriGimli OriGandalf Shreddon Legofold Origami Eowyn